Resident Evil Revlations A New Beginning
by lacres99
Summary: My first take on any fanfiction stories, hope you guys enjoy. SO...what if Rachel Survived? RachelxOC contains Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Heading Out.**

**Hi readers, this is my first take on Resident Evil Revelations for Rachel's story, and I know she DIES according to her story line...but what IF, she made it? Purely fan made.**

**DISCLAIMER, all rights belong to CAPCOM**

"Rachel, Raymond, you two are to board the Queen Zenobia and find anything to assess and clean up any evidence on board that might incriminate Morgan." Said a blonde haired commander in his late 40's. "You mean, the ship that's been stranded for some time now?" asked blonde female named Rachel who had most of her face covered with her hair and was signed up for the mission despite her not wanting to go at all.

"Yes, there's been reports of Bio terrorism on that ship." Responded the blonde hair. "Yes sir." Responded a tall red head man named Raymond. "Good, now move out and contact HQ as soon as you get there." He said as he saluted. "Yes sir." Said Rachel and Raymond as they both saluted and left. "Great, woke up the morning with a bad dream today, and now I get sent to a deserted ship with Bio Organic Organism's." Thought Rachel as she and Raymond armed themselves.

"You okay partner?" asked Raymond. "Yeah...sure." said Rachel. "C'mon, the faster we get this done, the better." Said Raymond. "...Sure." responded Rachel who wasn't excited at all. A door opened as a man in FBC uniform came in. "You two ready? The helicopter is prepped and ready." Raymond looked over his shoulder and looked at Rachel. "Ready." Spoke Rachel. Raymond nodded as the two made their way to the Helicopter. Rachel didn't speak nor look at Raymond during their trip there.

"Just be careful out there." Spoke Raymond as he looked at Rachel who was staring off into the deep dark ocean. "I don't want to go on this mission..." she thought over and over again. "We're almost there guys." Spoke the pilot. "Got it." Said Raymond as he started loaded up his gun as did Rachel. It was only a few minutes later that they arrived at Queen Zenobia. "Man, that's a huge ass ship! I've seen pictures, but up close...man." spoke the pilot. "Okay, we're dropping you off at the deck, good luck." He spoke again as the helicopter made way to the deck.

"Good Luck out there!" shouted the Pilot as Raymond and Rachel got off the helicopter. "Look's like we can't radio for a Helicopter back anymore." Said Raymond as he looked up at the skies. Dark heavy clouds formed quickly as the wind picked up quickly. Roars of the wave crashing on the boat, making it uneasy to run or walk straight. "Rachel, you take the back of the ship, I'll take the front." Said Raymond. "Roger..." said Rachel with a weak reply. "Hey!" shouted Raymond. "Be careful out there." Rachel nodded as she disappeared from Raymond's sight.

The weather quickly worsened, forcing Rachel to get inside the ship. Inside was dark and stench of deceased things all over. Rachel carefully searched the first area she was in and examined everything before moving on. "Of course...no ones here, and looks like it's been that way for quite a while." Thought Rachel as she moved took aim with her gun and used her flash light to look all over the place.

"Everything's a mess...it's almost too obvious that somethings going on here." Rachel made her way to the door and opened it as it creaked with rust. "Guess they're aren't any dogs around here...guess I should be happy about that." Thought Rachel. Rachel took out her pistol and made sure it was fully loaded and worked properly, making her way to the unknown. "Is this Rachel?" a voice came from her mini microphone she had on her ear. "This is Rachel." She responded. "Did you find anything yet?" the voice asked.

"No, haven't found anything yet, just want to get off this damn ship." She responded truthfully as she continued down a flight of stairs and more doors till she saw something from the corner of her eye. "The vents broken...and covered in..." spoke Rachel as she examined it closer. "Hold on, I'm gonna check something out, I'll radio you back." She got closer to the corner of the room where she saw white gooey slime. "What the hell?" she asked, smudging it with her hand covered in FBC uniform. Rachel looked up when more slim spewed out of a broken vent. She immediately backed away in disgust.

"Ew! What the hell!?" but her eyes widen in horror. A pale looking figure that looked like it was easily 8 feet tall and almost had no eyes came out of the vent and immediately got up and stumbled towards Rachel. Rachel quickly unloaded a few shots, seeing it had no effect, she quickly ran before it could grab her. Rachel ran to door after door, not caring where she was, and where she went, as long as she was away from it. "Why is this happening!" she shouted as pushed a wooden door open.

"Why me!?" she quickly made a turn with the pale figure quickly behind her. She made another turn, but the door opened quickly, not knowing who it was, or even caring, she went onto the next door that was in front of her. Desperately, she moved to whatever door that had no "Pale" looking figures blocking the way. Rachel made her way into a hall way that had a pale looking figure to her right as she stopped going that way and saw another pale figure.

Rachel gasped and shoot more rounds it clicked. To her horror, she quickly tossed the gun at the pale figure and ran the other way. She kept on running and running until she saw an elevator. "Thank god!" she said out loud as she quickly ran into the elevator and pressed whatever floor, just to make the door shut close. For a moment, she finally caught her breath. "Why!? Why me!?" she cried out loud. Just then, she heard something behind her. It was another pale figure, but this one had spikes on his hand that looked like 2 feet long, enough to kill her.

Rachel grunted and moved before the pale figure could swing its arm and barely missed Rachel. The elevator opened, and when it did, Rachel quickly made haste out of the elevator. She made her way to a hall way that ended with a light blue rusty door and pushed it open. Rachel locked the door, hoping whatever that was out there, STAYED out. She was gasping, her throat dry as she looked around the room with a foggy large window that scientist used for testing things. Just when she thought it was safe, a pale figure rose from the ground.

"No...Stay back!" she cried out when another appeared next to it. "No...No!" She had cornered herself against the door, desperately trying to open it. Then, another pale figured rose up. "Stay back! Get away from me!" she screamed out as they all came closer to her. "Is this how I die? I'm going to turn into one of them!?" she thought as she desperately tried to open the door.

**A.N. Sorry if Raymond sounds out of Character...or any others.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Encounter**

**DISCLAIMER NOTHING BELONGS TO ME BUT TO CAPCOM!**

**Authors note:**

**Sorry bout the last chapter, had problems with uploading it and didn't get the chance to REALLY proof read it. Here goes Chapter 2, enjoy.**

Loud wind and huge waves surrounded a boat that was heading towards a larger ship with 3 passengers aboard. A women that looked like she was almost in her late 20's who had brown hair tied up in a pony tail named Jill, walking up to the front of the ship. "Incredible." She spoke. "The Queen Zenobia..." spoke a man who was in his late 30's and had long hair down to his shoulder named Parker. "So this is it huh?" spoke a man in his mid 20's who was the newest member in the BSAA, but had experience with the Bio Organic Weapons named Haru. "This thing is lucky to be afloat." Said Parker who was steering the ship. "Take us around, let's find a boarding point." Said Jill as she looked over at Parker.

They made course around the ship. "Don't see a way in Jill." Spoke Haru. "Looks like we have to use grappling hooks." Said Parker. The three got their grappling hooks and shot it towards the rail of the boat and zipped up towards the boat. "It's been 94 minutes since Chris and Jessica dropped off the radar." Spoke Jill. "The coordinates we got puts them..." spoke Parker as he looked around. "Right here on this ship." Said Jill. "Then we better get going then." Spoke Haru. A huge wave caused them all to lose their balance. "Argh, we should be more careful where we step." Spoke Haru. They made their way into the the ship and explored the abyss. "Ugh, the stench!" spoke Parker. "Hey, don't look at me!" said Haru. "It's been abandoned for a while." Said Jill as she made her way towards a dead body. "Ugh...smells like rotting flesh." The moment she opened the next door, she saw a something run across from her. "Hey!" she shouted. Parker and Haru quickly went to Jill.

"I don't think we're alone..." spoke Jill as she was looking up a vent that was covered in slime. "Keep your guards up everyone." Spoke Parker as Jill and Haru nodded. The three went deeper into the ship when the vents started to move. "What the..." spoke Parker. "Look's like it's following us." Spoke Jill. "That's never a good sign is it?" asked Haru. Jill walked up towards the vent, looking up. "There's blood coming from the vent!" Jill examined it when the vent broke with a dead body with a deformed arm hanged. "Looks like he was part of the crew that was here..." spoke Haru. "His arm, looks mutated." Said Parker. The same loud sound was coming from the vents, as if it moved as they moved. They continued onwards cautiously into the next area that was covered in slim and meat, or what was left of it. "I'll go on ahead." Spoke Haru. "Roger, stay in radio contact." Said Jill as something caught her attention. Haru opened the door to the next area and ventured forth. Haru examined the door that was to his right that had a small hole you could look through. "Dammit, it's too dark to see anything."

He spoke as he went up a flight of stairs and opened the door when he heard multiple gun shots. Haru quickly made his way to the gun shots, hoping he was going the right way and wasn't too late. "No! Stay away!" a female voice shouted. "Crap!" he thought as he made way. He saw a huge window, and through it, 3 pale looking figures surrounded someone. "Shit! Hey!" he shouted out, but no response. He quickly took out his pistol and shot a few rounds at the window, but it didn't break. He was running out of options fast. He quickly ran to where the person was and saw a door. "Hey! Hey!" he shouted. "I-It's locked! HELP ME!" she screamed out. Haru took out his pistol and shot the lock off as the door swung open with a blonde hair crashing down on Haru. "What the hell!?" spoke Haru as he saw the 3 figures close in on him and the survivor. "C'mon!" said Haru as he grabbed the blond girls hand and made way to where he came from. "Hey! Hey!" shouted Haru as he grabbed tightly on the girls wrist as she struggled to get away. "WE GOTTA GET AWAY! AWAY FROM HERE!" she shouted in horror. "Hey! Calm down! I'm not here to hurt you." He spoke, hoping to calm her down. The blonde looked left and right, paranoid, but then took a few deep breaths.

"Haru!" spoke Jill with Parker behind her. "I've found a survivor." Said Haru. "Is she injured?" asked Parker. Haru took a step back and let the blonde speak. "I...I'm not injured." "What's your name?" asked Jill. "Ra-" "Don't think we have time for that." Said Parker as he aimed his gun towards the door Haru came out of. "What are these things?" asked Jill as she took aim also. "I don't know, I shot them a few times, but I don't think bullets have any effect on them." Said Rachel. Just then, Parker shot a few well placed rounds to the head of the first pale figure,watching it go down slowly as it dissolved like water. "Heh, look like they're like the usual zombies." Said Parker as Haru and Jill unloaded a few rounds on the last two. "I'll ask again, who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Jill. "She's a part of FBC." Spoke Parker as he put his gun away. "You know her Parker?" asked Jill. "No, but I recognize their uniform anywhere." He responded. "I assume you came here with a partner?" asked Parker. "Yes...but I haven't been able to contact him." Rachel responded. "Where'd he go?" asked Haru.

"He's on the other side of the ship, he decided it was best for us to search this boat individually. "Why are you here?" asked Jill once more. Rachel looked away in silence. "Fine, but you better come up with an answer later." Said Jill as she put away her gun. "What's your name?" asked Haru as he crossed his arms. "Rachel, Rachel Foley." "Haru Ichizomi." Said Haru as he offered his hand in a hand shake. Rachel shook his hand. "Thanks for saving me back there. A little bit later I would've ..." said Rachel as she trailed off. "Ehhhh, just glad I came in time." Said Haru. "Oh, and this is..." said Haru as he looked at Parker and Jill. "Parker." said Parker. "Jill, Jill Valentine." Said Jill. "So what'd you guys find out so far?" asked Haru. "There's a room downstairs that Chris is in." Said Jill. "Really?...what's the second part?" asked Haru. "It needs a key." Said Parker.

Haru sighed. "Figures." "A...key?" spoke Rachel as she headed back into the room where she was almost done for. "I saw this key when I was under attack." Rachel pointed to a Key next to a pile of slime. "Looks like one of the monsters had it." Said Parker. "Anyways, let's see if this works." Said Jill as she headed out first with Parker following her. "You should come with us, whatever your goal is, I'm sure its better to travel with others in this ship." Said Haru. "I..." spoke Rachel. "Listen, we'll find your partner, and when we do, you can go with him." Said Haru. "...Okay." said Rachel as felt herself smile. "C'mon! We gotta help Chris!" said Jill as she used the key to open the lock. "Chris!" she shouted at the man who was in a chair with his hands cuffed behind him. "Chris...?" spoke Jill as she moved the body. Something was off, as soon as she touched it, the head fell off as it showed its face, a mannequin. Parker looked around the room and spotted a Yellow flag and examined it closely.

"Oh great..."said Parker as A hiss followed by white smoke filled the room. Jill coughed and coughed as she tried to breath, only to feel her self feeling sleepier and her eyes heavy. "Shit...it's a trap..." spoke Parker as he hit the floor. "What's taking them so-" spoke Haru when he saw white smoke come out of the room that he once thought had nothing in it. "Shit!" he whispered out loudly. "What's wrong?" asked Rachel who soon saw what he saw and gasped. "Sleeping gas." Thought Haru. Haru and Rachel heard footsteps approaching as they quickly hid. "It's time you've learned the truth...Miss Valentine." "Haru!" whispered Rachel. "I know!" Said Haru as he took out his gun to aim and shoot, but saw two other figures come to get the bodies of Jill and Parker. "Looks like they're taking them somewhere." Said Haru. "Are we going to follow them?" asked Rachel who looked like she didn't want to at all. "Of course."said Haru as he smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Old Friends**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Nothing belongs to me, but to CAPCOM. **

Haru and Rachel silently follow the two figures as they went their seprate ways. "Shit." Spoke Haru. "I'll go with the person who has Jill." Said Haru. Haru looked at Rachel who looked hesistant. "I-I'll follow the person who has Parker." Said Rachel. "Then you'll need this." Said Haru as he reached into his bag and pulled out a P90 and handed it to Rachel. "But-" "I prefer hand guns over those anyway." Said Haru as he winked. "...Okay, thanks Haru." Said Rachel. "We'll, be careful, and don't die." Said Haru as Rachel nodded. Haru disappeared from Rachel's site as the two went on the search for Jill and Parker. Haru went down a couple of hallways and doors and was surpised he didn't see any of those THINGS on his way to find Jill.

"Still...do all women in the FBC wear that kind of uniform? I mean...Jill's breast are average...but Rachels got more to show and tell, I think she might have a boyfriend...oh well, could always ask." Thought Haru. "Damn, this ships even more bigger than it is inside, and there's so much doors. Can't believe this has been abandoned." Spoke Haru. Haru made his way into a room that looked like a huge Dining Room with a Chandler hanging in the center of room as it had two floors with doors left and right. "Dammit, which one?" he spoke when he heard a door open from the bottom floor, and when he did, he aimed his gun and was prepared to shot when he saw Jill. "Jill!" Haru shouted. "Haru!" the two reunited. "You okay? I saw someone take you and Parker." asked Haru. "I'm fine, but the ship's crawling with B.O.W.s, saw a few back there." Said Jill. "Yeah, it would seem." Said Haru. "Haru, have you seen my weapons?" asked Jill. "No, you don't have em?" he asked. "No, whoever got me and Parker, stripped us from our weapon." She responded.

Another door was opened from the bottom floor, this time it was Parker with Rachel behind him. "Parker, glad you could make it." Said Jill. "Glad Rachel showed up in time." Said Parker. "We found your weapons, it's this way." Said Rachel as pointed back where she and Parker came from. "You trust her Haru?" Jill whispered to Haru. "I trusted her the moment I gave her my gun." Said Haru. "Just hope she doesn't back stab us." Said Haru as the two followed Parker and Rachel. "Oh yeah, we found these on our way back." Said Parker as he held a grenade looking bomb. "What does it do...?" asked Haru. "I don't know, but it may come in handy." Said Parker. "Try using it against those B.O.W.s we saw on our way here." Said Rachel. "It might just do the trick." Said Jill as Parker handed her one. The four entered a room that was filled with 4 pale B. Jill tossed one near the middle of the room as it began beeping out loud. The 4 figures made their way to the grenade as it quickly beeped faster. "Uh...think we should find some cover." Said Haru as he took cover behind a bookcase.

The others did as well when they suddenly heard a explosion with dust covering the room. Jill took a peek and saw a hole with parts of the 4 figures all over the room. "Good, looks like this can save us some ammo." Said Jill. They resumed to the room where their weapons where being kept. "Over here." Said Parker as they went into a room that was filled with boxes and had Jill's and Parker's equipment on a table. "Has anyone tried to contact HQ?" asked Haru. "I've tried, but I can't get a signal." Said Parker. "We could try heading to the bridge and see if we can get a signal." Said Rachel. "And see where we are and headed." Said Jill. "We'll probably run into more of those B.O.W.s. Aim for their head, and conserve ammo as we go." Commanded Jill.

"And don't hesitate." Added Parker. Jill and Parker headed out first as they carefully made their way to the Bridge. Entering the next room, a couple of B.O.W.s were in the room. Jill and Parker took out the first that was closest to them, while Haru and Rachel went after the farthest one. "Haru, look at this." Said Rachel as she pointed to a door with a broken pad-lock. "Hey, we got company!" said Haru as Jill and Parker took out the rest of the B.O.W.s. "What is it?" asked Jill. "Someones here before us..." said Parker. "Careful." Said Jill as the group nodded. Haru went in first as he slowly opened the door with Rachel, Jill, and Parker behind him. "Clear." Said Haru as the rest came behind. "Crap." Said Jill as she went for the main console that looked jammed and not able to function anymore. "The communication is down." Said Parker, slamming the nearest thing next to him. "And it's been done recently, whoever done it, isn't to far ahead." Said Rachel.

"Shit, we can't change course then, that means we're completely adrift." Said Haru. A huge explosion with a red glare came from the windows. Parker and Jill immediately checked it out. To their horror, the boat that brought them there, was covered in flames and exploded. "Don't tell me...that was the tugboat." Said Haru. "No! We'll be stuck here!" Panicked Rachel. Parker and Jill started to run out of the room when they heard Jill grunt. "Jill!" said Parker as he took out is gun and aimed it towards the flashlight. Haru did the same as Rachel turned around in confusion. "Who the hell are you." Said Parker. Jill struggled to free herself, but whoever had her had a good grip. Finally, she used her flexibility to kick the person behind her in the head as the figure groaned in pain, next she elbowed the figure in the stomach, stepping back as the figure groaned in more pain, dropping the flashlight. "Freeze, don't even think about it." Said Haru, aiming at the figure. "Why don't you drop yours too, Parker." "Who the hell are you?" asked Parker. The figure reached behind him and quickly pulled out a gun and shot it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Comms**

**A.N. **

**Sorry bout the late updates, usual I'd go for a week or maybe 2 stories a week. Just had lots of graduations to go to and weddings and Job, yada yada yada and so she said! And I was Like NO!...yeah you get my point. **

**DISCLAIMER CAPCOM DOES NOT BELONG TO ME NOR THE CHARACTERS. **

The bullet flew past Parker and hit a nearby wall. The red head smirked as he got up. "Raymond you idiot! Be more careful!" shouted Rachel. "Raymond..." spoke Parker as he looked at the red head more closely. "Raymond, that's you isn't it?" asked Parker who was still aiming his gun at him. "The BSAA...A little too late." Said Raymond as he got up, still aiming his gun at Parker. "What is the FBC doing here?" asked Parker. Raymond didn't reply. "Answer me Raymond!" Parker demanded. "I don't have to answer to anything." Raymond answered back. "You have no authority over this." He continued. "There's no time to fight, we gotta-" "Give it a rest." Said Raymond, interrupting Jill.

"Raymond..." spoke Rachel. "Rachel, good to see you're still alive, thought you'd be dead." Said Raymond. "Is this guy..." spoke Haru. "Correct, her partner." Answered Raymond. "Heh, you guys don't even know why you're here or who your fighting." Said Raymond as he turned around and walked away. "Raymond! Stop right there!" ordered Parker. "Nothing will change, unless you get your hands dirty." He said as he resumed walking away. "Raymond, wait up!" said Rachel as she started to chase after him. "Rachel, from this point on, we work individually. You coming with me will only be a pain in the ass for me. Stick with these guys." Said Raymond disappearing from sight. "So, why ARE the FBC doing here?" asked Parker, turning his attention to Rachel. Haru crossed his arms, wanting to know their attentions as well.

Rachel looked around and sighed. "Me and Raymond were to assess and clean up any evidence on board that might incriminate...Morgan." she answered. "Morgan..." spoke Parker. "And I swear that's all." Said Rachel. Jill looked at Rachel for a while, and then sighed. "You helped out Parker, and Haru trust's you, I guess you've earned your place." Said Jill. "Guess that means you're sticking with us, unless you don't want to." Said Haru. "Are you sure?" asked Rachel. "Sure, I still want answers from Raymond." Said Parker as he patted Rachel on the shoulder. "Welcome to the team." Said Jill as she offered her hand. Rachel who had bad luck from the moment she came onto the ship, started to turn around, shook Jill's hand. "We'll let's get going, I got a feeling we need to head to the bridge and see what we can find there." Said Haru.

Jill and Parker nodded as they went first with Haru following behind them. "Haru...thanks." said Rachel. "Why?" he asked. "You had Raymond down on your sights, you could've easily taken him out." "I could've, but I got a feeling he's not a bad guy." Said Haru. "He isn't, he just has it tough." Said Rachel. "Hey! Hurry it up you two!" shouted Parker. The four followed were Raymond went and headed on towards the bridge. "Shh..." hushed Jill. The group saw an elevator ahead of them but didn't look like it work at all. A white pale figure came into, stumbling its way to the four. Jill was about to open fire when Haru stepped forward. "We gotta conserve ammo, we can't lay waste to every single one of these things we see." Said Haru. Jill lowered her gun down and asked. "Then what'd you suggest we do? Run?" Haru didn't answer got closer to the figure as its movements quickened. "Haru!" shouted Parker. "Don't!" shouted Haru. The pale Figure was just feets away from Haru as it lunged forward with it's two long big arms stretching out. Before it could've touched Haru, he quickly ducked and rolled under the pale figure and drew out a 12 inch knife and drove the knife the back of the figures head. The pale figure twitched a few times before it started to melt like the others.

"Take that you Ooze!" said Haru. "You okay?" asked Jill. "Never better." Said Haru. "Pulling that off again eh?" said Parker, making Haru laugh. "Ooze...?" asked Rachel. "Well...they aren't zombies." Said Haru. "I think Ooze fits them." Said Jill with her fingers cupping her chin. "Let's get going, Haru's right, we can't lay waste to every single one of them, if you have to run, run, if you have to fight, fight, but never separate."said Parker. Venturing forward, they stumbled with a hall way with two doors on both ends. "Haru, you and-" "Got it." Said Haru as he was accompanied by Rachel as they went into the other side of the room. "Heh, looks like you won't have to worry about them anymore." Said Parker. Haru opened the door slowly with his knife in front with Rachel in the back. "Looks like no ones here." Said Haru as he put his knife away. The room was deserted but looked stable with bookcases standing at a corner. In the middle of the room had a coffee table with two chairs at each side.

"Guess this was someone's quarters." Said Rachel. Haru went in further when his smelt a stench he was almost familiar with. "Aw man..." said Haru. "What's wrong?" said Rachel. "Over here." He said. Rachel came to him but then covered her nose. "Ew...what-Oh no..." said Rachel. In front of them was a corpse that had his stomach organs torn out by something. "Looks painful..." said Rachel. "Check it out, a map." Said Haru, looking at map near the desk the corpse was at. "Upper Interior Map." Rachel read out loud. "This'll come in handy." Said Haru. "Hm..." said Rachel as she studied the map. "Looks like...we should be able to find, an emergency communication room, if we go through the hall." "You hear that Jill?" asked Haru. "Yeah, we should head there and try to contact HQ." Responded Jill. Haru and Rachel headed out of the room and regrouped with Jill and Parker as they headed towards the Communications room. The group came upon a huge room with a Pendulum Clock right in the middle with huge stairs leading up and down. "Now this is what I call in Cruise ship, it's like an opera house in here." Said Parker, looking around. "Damn...this is really huge." Said Haru. "Too bad this isn't my vacation cruise..." muttered Rachel. "Hey guys, look at this." Said Jill who was at door behind a fence.

"This is the Emergency communication room. No one gets in without my

Permission, and not without my key! If you want in, come find me at my

Usual spot on the promenade deck."

-Your comms officer

"What a prick." Said Haru and Rachel at the same time. "That's next to the hall." Said Rachel. "Let's go." Said Jill. "Think he'll be nice and give us the key?" asked Haru. "Doubt it." Said Parker. "If...he's still alive." Said Rachel. The group made way to the promenade deck as it had broken rails and looked deserted. "Hello! Mister comms guy!" shouted Haru. Jill and Parker looked around the room and tried to find a key. "Hey...you guys here that...?" asked Rachel. "Wha?" asked Haru. The group went silent for a bit. A faint noise was heard. "Is that...A chainsaw?" asked Parker. "Oh no..." said Jill. "Think we found him." Said Haru as he pulled out his weapon as did the rest. A huge fat pale figure came out that easily stood 10 feet was running towards the group.

**A.N. trying to put some moments with Haru and Rachel...but I don't want to make it corny nor out of character. If any of the characters sound OC, please do let me know. I don't know how Rachel will act with a guy...since she died early in the game by herself, so i'm doing my best to let Rachel sound like Rachel. **


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 Veltro**

**A.N. well...here goes another chapter, had free time so might as well right? Anyways, here you go, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME BUT TO CAPCOM! CEPT HARU. **

"What the hell is that on its arm!?" asked Rachel. "A friggin Chainsaw!? You kidding me!?" said Haru. The giant Ooze first aimed for Parker as it quickly ran towards him with its chainsaw arm, cutting down whatever was in front of it. Parker quickly dodge it as he returned a few ammo rounds into the giant Ooze. "Dammit, bullets won't faze him!" said Parker in frustration. The Ooze then used its other arm to grab a nearby chair and easily flinged it across the room. "Shit, guys, if that thing grabs you, its over!" said Haru. "It has to have a weak point somewhere!" said Jill as she fired off a couple of bullets at it. The Ooze then turned its attention to Jill with the chainsaw revving nonstop. "Stop firing at it! I think it's pissing him off even more!" said Haru. Jill was cornered with no where to go. "Shit!" said Jill she looked for ways to escape.

"Haru you still have one of those bombs on you?" asked Rachel. Haru reached into his bag and pulled it out. "Yeah, why?" he asked when Rachel suddenly grabbed it and tossed it near the Ooze that had Jill cornered. The gaint Ooze suddenly turned its attention to the ticking bomb as it slowly made its way to the bomb. "Now's your chance Jill!" said Rachel. Quickly, Jill jumped on the Ooze's back as it looked at the bomb with interest. While running on the Ooze's back, she saw something shiny attached to its fat, a key. "He has the key!" shouted Jill as she kicked off the Ooze and made it to safety as the bomb went off. "But how the hell are we supposed to get it from that, when we don't know how to kill it!" said Parker.

"HeLp...mEE..." spoke an eerie voice from the Ooze. "i'M...HumaN..." Rachel gasped with her hand covering her mouth. "Shit, he still has his sanity?" asked Haru. "stOp it..." it spoke again, only to repeat what it first said. "No, he's long gone." Said Jill. Jill looked more closely at the Ooze. It had another head, a human head, but that was the only human part that remained. Jill aimed her weapon at the Human head and shot a round. The Ooze stumbled back in pain, crashing into the nearest thing near it. "Nice one Jill!" said Parker. "There's his weakness." Said Haru. "Yeah, but that's going to be hard to shoot when he moves pretty fast despite his size." Said Parker. "We have anymore of those bombs?" asked Jill. "All out." Said Parker. The Ooze finally got back on its feat, resuming its way to the group with the chainsaw revving again. "Shit, we're going to run out of Ammo just facing this thing." Said Parker.

"We have to distract him! Someone has to shoot the real head!" ordered Jill as she started running around it. Haru and the rest did the same, trying to shoot the the human head. But due to its size and speed, it was almost impossible to shoot it without wasting ammunition. The giant Ooze was confused for a second, when it grabbed a nearby chair and flung it at a random target, the target just happened to be Rachel who ran straight into it, making her stun, which was just enough time for the Ooze to make its way to Rachel. "Crap!" said Haru, making his way to Rachel. "Shit, Jill!" said Parker as he and Jill opened fire, trying to divert its attention to them, but it seemed to be locked onto Rachel. Rachel groaned as she struggled to get up, but her legs wouldn't listen to her. "No! Stay back!" she shouted as she opened fire, trying to aim for the human head, but panicked so.

The chainsaw Revved even more as it quickly made it's way to Rachel when shots were fired. Haru quickly jumped on a few chairs and tables, jumping onto the giant Ooze, making his way to the top of and firing at the human head before it could do any serious damage to Rachel. "stOp it!" shouted the human head as it cried in pain. Haru kept firing until his clip was empty. Rachel quickly used this chance to escape as she crawled away from it. The other hand struggled to grab Haru as the chainsaw arm swing wildly. Haru finally jumped off the Giant Ooze just as the chainsaw arm swung for him. The chainsaw cut into the giant Ooze, cutting off its own meat and flesh. The giant Ooze stood still for a second, then fell slowly on the ground, melting. "Haru, you okay" asked Jill. Haru groaned as he was helped by Jill. "Yeah...how's Rachel?" he asked. "She's fine." Said Parker who attended Rachel. "Can you stand?" he asked. "...Yeah, thanks." Said Rachel as Parker helped her up. "Haru...that's the 3rd time you saved me, I'm really in your debt." Said Rachel. "No worries." He responded. "Oh I think its more than that." Said Parker, grinning. Jill grinned as well. "H-Hey! Shut up!" said Haru with his faced red. Rachel went silent with her face turned away from Haru. "Oh, is Rachel blushing as well?" asked Parker who looked at Rachel. "W-What? O-Of course not!" said Rachel. Parker laughed and enjoy teasing the two. Jill grabbed the key from the pile of Ooze and said. "Okay, let's get going now."

The group headed towards the Comms room as they unlocked it. "Be ready." Said Jill as she had her weapon ready as the the rest. The door swung open, only to find Raymond inside already. "Raymond!" said Parker. "Looks like we're both too late." He said, turning around to face Parker. "Late..?" asked Rachel. Raymond shrugged and move away from the controls. It was already sabotaged by someone else as wires were cut and pulled out. A sudden voice was heard from no where. "Everyone, look." Said Jill as she looked at a screen of one of the controls. It had a video of a figure wearing a gas mask with its voice distorted. "That guy..." spoke Haru, remembering who kidnapped Jill and Parker. "...But if my words be seed that may bear fruit of infamy to the traitor whom I gnaw, Speaking and weeping shalt thou see together." The masked figure continued. "I know not who thou art, nor by what mode Thou has come down here." "The world is in our hands." He said while holding a small test tube like.

"This...is the T-Aybss virus, and we are equipped to infect on-fith of the earth's waters." He said, walking to tank filled with fresh water fish. Then he injected the virus into the water. The red colored virus quickly spread throughout the tank as the fish quickly swam around in panic, In just a few moments, the fish turned into giant sized fish with giant teeth with bulged eyes popping out, attacking the fish tank, wanting to get out. "What the hell!?" shouted Haru. As Rachel gasped. "And even a child could guess what will happen next." The masked man took off his masked and revealed an old looking man who had glasses and was quite baled. "We are Veltro, vengeful messengers from the depth of the inferno. Abandon hope all ye who enters here."

**A.N. **

**Yes I'm using the exact words from the game...no plagiarism intended. **


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6 Nightmares**

**A.N. Nothing much to so say really, I guess everything fine since I got no reviews, just know that there's some grammar errors...but whatever. and yes I know its Rachael tomatoe tomato, both sound the same but just looks different, call a rose by any other name, it will smell just as sweet. **

"Damn terrorist!"said Parker, slamming his fist into the controls. "We killed these bastards already." Spoke Raymond with his arms crossed. "You don't say..." said Haru sarcastically. Raymond looked at Haru, and looked away. "It looks like you missed a few. And they're on this ship." Said Jill. "And now they want to use the virus." Said Parker. "...to stage another attack or incident?" asked Rachel. "They seek the truth about Terragrigia...and vengeance." Said Raymond, heading out the door while the others turned their attention to him. "Jill, look at this." Said Haru as he found a note lying next to a table. "The ship's running on emergency power, but the comms system needs the main power." Read out Rachel. "Looks like we need to bring the engine room back online, but that won't be easy." Said Parker. "Is anything ever easy around here?" complained Rachel. The group looked around for anything for use, and left the room since there was nothing else they could do. Upon heading out, they saw Raymond, slouching against a wall with his arms crossed. "Take it. You might need it." He said as he held out a key.

"Like you said, turning on the power won't be easy." "Why are you helping us?" asked Haru. "All you need to know is that I'm not your enemy." He responded. "Are you going with us?" asked Rachel. "I'll be here." He said. "Where does this key go?" asked Parker. "That key will get you through the casino on the first floor, then you'll find a lift to take you to the bilge." Raymond added. Jill thanked Raymond as they left. "Hey Rachel." He said as Rachel jogged back to Raymond. "It's nice to see you alive, it seems sticking with them has paid off." He said. "Thanks." She said. "If you'd stuck with me, I can only imagine the worst." He added. "Well, you better go, your Asian FRIEND doesn't seem to be taking a liking to me." Said Raymond as he spotted Haru staring back at him, waiting for Rachel. "You do look shady though Raymond." Said Rachel. Raymond simply shrugged with a smirk as Rachel left with Haru. "You better take care of her." Said Raymond. The group soon reached the casino floor which contained a fountain of live fish still swimming around with casino game rows left and right on the second floor. "Dammit, the powers out here too." Said Parker. "Look for a switch or something that turns on the power." Said Jill.

The group searched around the room, looking for a switch or something that would turn the power on. "Think this'll do..." said Jill as she saw a switch and turned turned it on. As she did, the power went on as all the other casino games did as well. "Whao...creepy." said Haru. "Almost like a ghost ship." Added Rachel. "Dammit." Said Parker in anger. "What's up?" asked Jill. "The door won't open." He said. "Looks like...we got do weigh something?" asked Rachel. "With what?" asked Parker. "Money." Said Haru. Rachel turned her attention towards the foutain when it started to turn red. "What the hell!?" she shouted out, making the rest turn their attention towards the fountain. "Shit, it's been infected! Watch out!" shouted Parker. A dark colored fish flew out of the water, and so did a few more with monstrous Jaw and huge eyes. "It's the same ones from the video!" said Jill. "That bastard must've known we 'd be here." Said Haru. "What? A gift from him? I should thank him later on." Joked Parker. The infected fish jumped up and down like any other fish, but jumped towards their target with jaws hanging from top to bottom. "Shit! These things aren't just average fish, one bite, they'll take a arm or limb clean off!" said Haru. Rachel fired a burst rounds at the fishes around her.

"I-HATE-FISH!" she shouted out as she took out almost every one of them. Haru watched, amazed and dumbstruck. The once hesitant Rachel they knew, was taking off a pack of infected fish all by herself as she dodged a few that leaped at her and shot well aimed shots. The job was done quickly due to the help of Rachel. "Heh, remind me not to get on your bad side." Said Parker, shooting the last infected fish. Rachel took a deep breaths and was exhausted. "Nice work out there, it's too bad all these Ooze aren't fish." Said Haru as he held out his hand to help up Rachel. "Thanks..." she said, taking one more breath. "Hey, what's that inside?" asked Jill who looked into the pool that had fish in it. "A...coin?" asked Parker. Jill picked up the coin and examined it. "Think this has something to do with the door?" asked Jill. "Maybe, but we don't have enough coins to weigh." Said Parker. "Want to try your luck?" asked Haru, standing next to a slot machine. "We don't have time to play around." Said Parker. Jill ignored Parker and sent a coin into one of machine games and pressed the button for a random roulette. A three bell machine noise was heard from the slot machine. "I...got a coin back." Said Jill who sighed. "Lemme try." Said Parker as Jill moved aside and let Parker go at it. Another three bells went off as another coin came out. "...This game's rigged." Said Parker who looked annoyed. "I'll pass...I have bad luck." Said Rachel who stepped back. "All righty, its back to Haru again." Said Haru as he hopped on and put the same coin back in. "Haru, if you screw this up, you owe me another 100 bucks." Said Parker. "Whatever, you got lucky that time." He responded as he turned the switch. Three more rings came out slowly with the first being a Seven, the second Seven, the last as it span for a while, another Seven. The machine ringed out loud with a huge pile of coins came crashing into the ground from the slot machine.

"Luck" said Parker as Haru laughed. "No point of keeping these around for long when they mean nothing around here." Said Jill. "But-But I won!" complained Haru. Jill ignored haru and went back to the machine and started weighing. "How do we know if we got the right number?" asked Parker. "We just try." Said Jill, starting to weigh whatever. The weighing took the group quite a while as each took turns trying to figure out the puzzle. "My dad would always bring me to the casino." Spoke Rachel who was looking around the room. "You gamble?" asked Haru. Rachel shook her head. "No, my dad forced me to come since my mom died before I had the chance to have any special memory of her." Answered Rachel. "My dad would always bring me to the casino, and he'd tell me to hide somewhere else. Of course, he'd come back to feed me and give me something to drink, but that was sometimes, and sometimes he'd get kicked out for misbehaving or cheating." She said as she put her gun down on a nearby slot machine. "Guess you weren't poor then." Spoke Haru. "No, not yet anyway, not until one day." Said Rachel. "We moved from one Casino to another, then my dad caused problems with a gang." Said Rachel. "What happened?" asked Jill. "They pulled him outside, and the next thing I hear is a few gunshots." Said Rachel. "I'm sorry..." said Jill who looked away in disgust. "You had to fend for yourself then." Said Parker who continued to weigh. "Yeah, I...had it rough." Said Rachel.

Rachel moved her blonde long hair that was covering her right eye, and right above it had a scar right above her eye. "This...is what happened when I tried to escape a pimps house...or just barely." Said Rachel. "Up till then, I had nothing but bad luck with everything, I guess I was quite lucky to meet Raymond, and that's how I got into the FBC." She said. "I didn't know." Said Jill. "We all have scars and secrets we don't like to talk about or share." Said Haru. A DING was heard as Parker shouted. "I got the stupid door open!" Haru stood up and gave Parker a high five. Jill and Rachel moved towards Parker and Haru, advancing towards the next room. The group headed back to the first area where they got into the ship and headed down the elevator. But just as the called for the elevator, something tall and big came lumping towards their way. "Oh shit, this can't be good." Said Parker, aiming his gun at the tall figure. The tall figure was already infected with the Ooze, only a few remaining human parts still remained, but it was clear that the figure was beyond saving. "Careful, this one looks different." Said Jill, backing away from the elevator. Haru shot a round, landing at the head, but it didn't stumble, but kept on running at them. "I don't I'll like fighting this Ooze one bit." Said Rachel. "It's coming!" shouted Jill.

**A.N. **

**A bit longer then usual. A background story of Rachel I made up I guess. And this is where you meet the Infected Rachel in the game, but I replaced her with something else. Till next time, good day.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7 Flooded**

**A.N. **

**YAY! Some reviews! Thanks for the reviews, MeleeSmasher and Its-Cumber-Cookie **

**Well, if any of you readers play MMORPG games, do let me know, I tend to play some on my down time, currently waiting for Onigiri Online and a Chinese game made by Koreans called Mystic Fighters. Anyways, On to the Story shall we...? **

"So fight or flight?" asked Haru. Parker answered firing a few rounds into the mutated Ooze. "Let's kill this bastard so we don't have to worry about him later on." Haru grinned as he fired off shots as well. Rachel and Jill took turns shooting at the monster as it randomly choose its targets. The group decided it was time to run away from it for the mean time, but it was quick and gave chase. "So any plans?" Rachel asked. "No, we're going to need a bigger gun to take that thing out." Said Jill. "But where the hell on the ship are we going to find a gun bigger than ours?" asked Parker. Fustrated, Jill kicked a nearby door that easily opened, and at the corner of her eye, she saw a shotgun hanging on a wall. "Hang on guys!" she shouted as she double-backed into the room.

"What is it Jill?" asked Parker. "I hope this actually works and isn't just some decoration." Said Jill as she took the shotgun off the wall. It felt heavy like any other real gun. The group heard the Ooze, quickly making its way to them. "Is it loaded?" asked Haru. Jill checked the gun, and luckily, it was armed and ready to fire. "Think I got a few good shots, hope this works." Said Jill. The Ooze quickly found them, turning its attention towards the group, stumbling as it arms reached out. Jill waited until it was in range, then fired off a loud shot. The Ooze stumbled, crashing into a table. "Yes! It works!" cheered Haru. Jill fired off two more shoots, making each shoot directly into the head of the Ooze. It wasn't long before it started to melt like the others, dropping what look like a key. "Is this...some kind of RPG game...?" asked Haru. "I...don't know." Answered Rachel. "I think this is for something, let's take it in case." Said Jill, sighing in relief.

The team wasted no time taking the Elevator down into an area that had a lift in the middle of the room that seemed to only go down. "How the hell are suppose to start it? We got no key." Said Parker. "Maybe the key from the Ooze we got from works?" asked Rachel. Jill went examined the key and decided to give it a shot. She inserted the key, fitting in perfectly. "Good, let's get going." Said Jill, pulling the lever as the lift started to move down. "Huh...I hear something." Said Jill, looking around. "Wha?" asked Haru. Parker loaded his and said, "Straight into the depths of Hell." The lift finally stopped as the team got off. "Wait, everyone listen." Spoke Rachel. It was silent, almost too silent. Then something running from a distance was heard. "Water?" asked Jill. Parker looked around and answered, "Yes, it's coming from there." Pointing to a rusty metal door. "I don't have a good feeling about this..." said Rachel. "Don't we all?" asked Haru. "C'mon, we have to find out why's there water running still." Said Jill.

The group moved towards the metal door and onto the depths of the ship. There was a ladder heading down towards another floor that had water that seemed to be about three feet deep or even more. "Shit, there's water everywhere!" said Haru. "Where's the leak?" asked Jill. "We just have to find out do we?" asked Parker. "Please, no more fish!" complained Rachel. "Dammit, something tells me Veltro is trying to sink us along with his NEW virus." Said Parker. The group found a room that had a display with a red screen blinking with a blueprint of the ship.

** "Attention! There is flooding in the bilge! The bulkheads cannot be lowered during power outage. Power can be restored from the engine room." **

Spoke a computerized voice that had repeated itself. "No shit." Said Haru. "C'mon, we'd better find the engine room on the double." Said Parker. Heading to wherever the leak was, the ship just became bigger and bigger and Haru had disbelief's if this was the same ship or not. "We're running out of time, we'll have to split." Said Jill. "Okay, we'll check over here." Said Haru, pointing to a metal door. "Rachel, can you accompany Haru?" asked Parker. "Sure." Said Rachel. "Stay in radio contact, and if you find anything, let us know." Commanded Jill. "Roger, careful out there." Said Haru as he and Rachel left into the room as did Jill and Parker. "You don't think there's mutated fish here do you?" asked Rachel, looking worried. "It's fine, you hate them, they hate you, it all works out!" joked Haru. "Funny, very funny." Said Rachel. "Anyway, this water depth can hide anything, careful, and make sure you don't shoot any pipe lines." Said Haru. Rachel nodded, continuing forward. A few shots fired as monster sounds echoed throughout the room. "Shit, I knew this'd be difficult." Said Parker shooting a few flying fishes, having their jaws wide open and waiting a unguarded person to fall to their doom. "There's too many of them! We have to move to higher ground!" said Jill, retreating to higher ground. In the next room, they saw huge pipes that blew out steam that would easily burn anything that passed by it. "Jill, looks like we can reset the power here, but nothings working." Said Parker, pushing all the buttons but nothing worked or turned on. "What the hell are these things!?" shouted Haru, running as hard as he can against the water. "How the hell should I know!? Those THINGS freak me out!" said Rachel who was ahead of Haru. Haru turned his head to see what was under the water, it was yellow pale looking and had a weird shape head that looked like a mushroom, but the body of a tadpole, but with jaws and mini arms all around it. "You think the sound they emit is some kind of calling!?" asked Rachel. "I think so, like a sonic wave or something since it almost looks blind!" answered Haru. Rachel saw a nearby door that look rusty and quickly kicked it open. "Hurry!" shouted Rachel. Haru quickly made his way to Rachel, but then quickly stopped and aimed his gun.

**A.N. Might be only 1 story this week, sorry, busy tomorrow with a birthday party, but we shall see.**


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8**

**A.N.**

**Hate summer's heat...**

"Behind you!" Haru shouted. Rachel quickly turned around and saw a yellow figure looking fish leap out of the water and jump towards her. A loud BANG, was heard,Haru shot the yellow fish figure in the mouth as it fell back into the water, screaming in pain before dying. "Quickly!" shouted Haru. Rachel nodded and headed towards the next door that headed out of the water and into another room. Finally able to catch their breaths, but their rest was short as the mutated fish came flying towards them. "Shiiiit! Forgot these things don't need water to breath!" shouted Haru. "Haru! Look! A ladder!" shouted Rachel, pointing to a ladder. They both quickly climbed up the ladder as the fishes jumped up and down with their jaws wide open. "Heh, looks like we both saved each other eh?" asked Haru. "I still owe you two more." Said Rachel. Haru turned his head to see what was ahead of him, a huge gear in front of him. "Uh...Jill?" asked Haru. "This is Jill." She answered. "We found a gear...a huge gear, but looks like, its missing something in the middle." Said Haru. "Looks like its missing a Cog in the middle." Said Rachel. "Roger, will do something on our end, continue searching the ship." Said Jill. "Nothings ever easy for us huh Jill?" asked Parker. "So you think turning these things will do anything?" asked Jill who was looking at a pressure gauge. Jill looked at a lever and pulled it down. "You sure you know what your doing?" Parker asked. The steam pipe next to them that was running hot steam turned off as the other steam pipe below turned off. "Finally getting somewhere." Said Parker. "You think this ship will sink?" asked Rachel who was walking along side Haru. "Dunno, this ships pretty big, and if it was sinking, it would've sinked long time ago." Said Haru. "But what if-" "You're too paranormal Rachel." Said Haru, interrupting Rachel.

"Well, I DID almost die, more than once!" complained Rachel as she heared Rachel laughing. "Haru, are you there?" spoke a voice. "Yep, what's up?" responded Haru. "If you see any pressure gauges around pull the lever down." Said Rachel. "Uh...sure." said Haru. Haru and Rachel reached a nearby door which contained water in the same height as before. "Man, this boat is done for sure." Said Haru, but then regretted it. "...You suck at lying." Said Rachel. Parker fired shots at the incoming mutated fishes and yellow figure as Jill turned the valve. "Done!" said Jill. The steam pipe that was next to them turned off while mutated fishes still wondered the room. They quickly got out of the room with the mutated fishes. "Man...I had enough of those things." Said Parker. "Haru...how's things on your end?" Jill asked, catching her breath. "Just turned a lever down and a steam pipe just down." Said Haru. "Great." Said Jill. "Jill, I think that should be all of them." Said Parker. "O.K. let's go back to the control room." Said Jill. While making their way to the room, they ran into Haru and Rachel. "We found the cog and got a key for something." Said Haru. "We looked everywhere, but couldn't find where this key belongs." Said Rachel. "Good Job, we know where this belongs." Said Parker. Haru and Rachel followed Jill back to the control room as Parker went across the other side of the room and inserted the key. "On three." Said Jill. "One, two...Three!"

shouted Parker. They both turned the key at the same time and on a nearby monitor with a map of the boat with red lights everywhere, suddenly turned greed. "There, good as new." Said Parker. But it was shortly celebrated, a loud blaring was heard throught the room, making all the doors locked. "What the!" said Parker, looking around. "Shit! We've been setup!" said Haru. "This can't be good..." said Rachel. A huge rush of water came from one of the water pipes, then another from a nearby pipe. Haru looked around the room. "Shit! There's no way out! And at this rate, this room will be full with water!" the water quickly rose to their feet. "There's just no way out!" shouted Rachel. Parker tried forcing the doors to open, but they wouldn't budge nor open. The water was now to their chests. "Shit! There's nothing we could do, and I don't think Mr. Veltro isn't going to let us go so easily." Said Haru. "I think we're going to have to let this room fill up, I think we can try to pry our way out up there." Said Jill as she spotted a broken crowbar. Haru looked up and saw their only way out. "It's risky, but its worth it." Said Haru.

**AN **

**Sorry bout the slow updates, been busy with 4th and stuff in life.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Back Tracking**

**A.N. too much stuff happening this week and next, so I don't think they'll be any updates next week. **

Water quickly filled the room as Jill and the rest prepared for the water to go over their heads as the plan was to swim up to the ceiling. Soon the water covered their heads, floating and waiting before it was too late. Jill looked for an area where the ceiling seemed the weakest. "There! She shouted, swimming towards the area where it seemed the most dense. The water was now filing up to the ceiling, and only seconds before the room was filled up entirely with water. "Jill! How's it goin with the ceiling!?" asked Parker, taking in breath before the water covered his head. "It's not budging!"she shouted back. "Everyone! The rooms going to be filled up soon!" shouted Haru. Seconds passed and the room was filled up with water completely. Despite her effort, the rusted metal above them didn't seem to budge at all. "At this rate we'll drown!" panicked Rachel. The metal above them didn't seem like it wanted to budge at all when Jill finally felt it give way. She quickly pried the metal open and swam towards the surface. The others did as well as they gasped for air. "That...was too close." Said Haru with Jill getting up by a nearby ledge. Looking around, she could see huge fans spinning around and some dead fans just staying still. "No problems...eh Jill?" spoke Parker as he popped out of the water, tired and gasping for air. Haru helped up Rachel as well. "I...don't like ships anymore."

She said as Haru laughed. Finally catching their breaths, they quickly moved on. "Shit, the ships still filling up." Said Haru. "The power should be back on, we can bring down a bulk head in the control room. "Finally, some good news." Said Parker. Making haste to the control, they faced a few BOW's along the way, but avoided what they can and shot what they could without wasting time or ammo. Finally reaching control room they made their way to the controls. Parker immediately closed the bulk head and sighed in relief. "All right, that should hold us for now." "I'll check the control system." Said Jill, and with a few taps of the keyboard, the monitor soon beeped with something blinking red on the top of the ship. "Shit, what does that mean?" asked Haru. "It means we have no signal..." answered Rachel. "Maybe the antennae array is out." Said Parker. "I don't like where this is heading. Said Haru. "That's on the...observation deck, if we head there, we can fix it." Said Rachel. "Alright, you heard her, let's get a move on." Said Jill, leaving the room. "Remember, we can reach the observation deck if we climb up from the hall."Said Parker. Rachel looked at the map while Haru looked over her shoulder. "We...got a long way to go." Said Rachel. "No doubt, we're pretty much back tracking."

Said Haru. "But...why sink the ship, wouldn't blowing up the ship make things more easier?" asked Rachel. "I think our FRIEND is on board with us." Spoke Parker. "Unless all else goes downhill, I think blowing up the ship is the last thing on his mind." Said Jill. "But we still haven't found anything on Morgan...starting to think its all a goose chase." Said Haru. Rachel went silent while Parker hit Haru on the head. "I didn't want to take part of this mission in the first place." Said Rachel. "Back when I was just a police officer sent to investigate an accident in the forest back in raccoon, I didn't want to go back at all." Said Jill. "I was in a complete mess, nothing but nightmares from day in and out." "Jill..." said Parker who was partners with Jill for some time, but never bothered asking her about her past. "But luckily, a friend of mines told me this. "We are survivors Jill, we can't let this happen to others, we must stop all terrorism's and make sure the incident of Racoon city doesn't happen again...it's our job."so what will do you Rachel? Sit back and pretend none of this happened?" asked Jill. "I..." spoke Rachel. "I'll fight, I can't let anyone else go through this...this job maybe crap, but at least I got to meet you guys." Said Rachel. Parker grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Good answer." Said Jill. "Glad you could stick with us." Said Haru. In due time, they finally made it back to the hall and saw that the elevator was working and took it up. It all seemed normal until Jill heard something. "Did you guys hear that?" she whispered out. The elevator shook violently, making them all lose balance. "Oh great." Said Parker. "Something coming!" shouted Jill.

**A.N. looks like ive been writing shorts...eh, whatever, its hard to make things up as you go and try to follow chapters in the game.**


End file.
